The Sleep Over I mean Slumber Party
by CLIMAXXX
Summary: Neji throws a sleep ove- I mean slumber party at thier new apartment... What will Hinata do? NaruHina LEMON...my frist fic in this site... hate long stories so this one has one chapter... pls be gentle R&R... :D


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

for those who think a dick is 1 foot long, i guess your haven't seen one before... :D

* * *

The Sleep Ove- I Mean Sluber Party

After Naruto's training with Jiraiya, he went back to Konoha and after a few months he was assigned to a new mission. One that'll take a few years. Neji and hinata moved out of the Hyuuga compound because of the missions they were assigned to. Thus giving them the freedom to do anything. I think Neji had a wiff of freedom and became loopy.

It was cold morning, Hinata got up from her slumber, 'He's been gone for three years now. It's been a long time now, how much longer, I can't wait to see him.' she thought to herself.

It was quite cloudy and the wind was cold, she was going to buy her... ehem... personal stuff. 'Hey, Hinata, bring an umbrella ok?' Neji said.

'Why would I?' she said in her normal soft voice.

'It's going to rain, really hard. And when I said really, I meant RRRRREEEAAAAAAALLLLLLLYYYYYYY hard.' he replied.

'How do you know?'

While pointing to the clouds (which are dark. duh!) he answerd back, 'The clouds... it's dark, it's scary, and I know that somewhere inside it, it has a mind of it's own planning to drench you in the rain while you're walking home. I can feel it.'

'I'll be fine, and besides I have my jacket.' she showed a smile and before Neji could reply, she ran off... just like that... and maybe like me when I don't want to be stalled... but besides the point... like that.

After she bought her things, she started walking home. And right on que... the rain starts to fall, really hard. And when I said really, I meant RRRRREEEAAAAAAALLLLLLLYYYYYYY hard. She ran to the nearest bus stop and waited... and waited... and waited. Well you get it right?

She can already see Neji's face when she gets home. She sulked there, sitting down and embracing her legs. Then a silhouette figure suddenly showed of a guy also running for the cover of the bus stop.

'This must be Kiba, with his hair all spiked up and all. And even though it wasn't Kiba it would be nice to meet a new friend.' she thought to herself.

As the figure came closer, it looked less and less like Kiba. Kiba's hair wasn't blonde, and he didn't have a orange jacket. The 'dude' (you know, I can't call him a man yet or can I) looked more and more like Naruto. (OMG HE'S BACK!! LLLLLOOOOOLLLLL!!)

She was stunned to see that the 'guy' (still can't call him a man) was Naruto. Naruto panted as he rested under the shade of the bus stop. When he lifted his head, Hinata stared blankly to his eyes. And noticed that his eyes were still the same. That made her lose her ability to breath properly and made her start catching her breath. Then Naruto stared back

'N- N- Naruto-kun?'

'Wait I know you.' he said.

'OMG! He still remembers my face!!' she thought.

'HINATA! Hey I missed you!'

'H- he m- missed m- m- me?' she thought then her face turned bright red

'And you grew up too?'

'H- huh?' then she fainted.

Naruto looked at her and was smiling, 'She hasn't changed a bit, except... well you know her body and sex appeal and all that crap. Shit she's soaked, better take her to their apartment. She might get sick.'

Then Naruto held her bridal style and jumped in to action. TADARADAN!!

When they reached the apartment he rang the door bell, and surpise surprise Neji answered the door. Seeing that Naruto was hold his cousin bridal style he asked, 'Are you two going out?' Naruto looked back at suspicion, I mean he didn't know that Neji was you know... well moving on.

'I mean it's okay for me if ya are ya know.'

'Uh Neji, are you okay? Do any drugs? Had a bottle of wine? Just masterbated?' he said jokingly

Then Neji pointed to Hinata's room and asked Naruto to take her there. And check if she has a cold. Cause he was too lazy or something. Naruto laid Hinata on her  
bed and checked her temparture, it was fine, but after three yaers of non-stop guarding he thought he needed a rest. So he laid down beside Hinata and took a nap.

After a while Hinata woke up. 'Where am I? Who's this?' when her sight adjusted she saw that it was Naruto. She closed her eyes in disbelif and thought it was a dream. 'This must be a dream. I mean Naruto-kun and me on the same bed come on.' she thought. When she open her eyes to confirm that if it was a dream he was still there.

'N- Naruto-kun?' she said hoping tha he was awake. But he was a heavy sleeper.

Then she noticed a bump between Naruto's legs. Tempted to look she thought to herself, 'Naughty, naughty. I really shouldn't, I mean come on he might wake up.'

'But this might be the only time I can have a look see.'

When she was about to lift up Naruto's pants to have a look, Neji suddenly opened the door.

'Hey. I'm holding a sleep ove-- I mean slumber party here. You don't mind righ-' then he noticedwhat Hinata was trying to do.

Hinata looked up to him in shock, 'What is he doing here?'

'Ahh, naughty naughty Hinata.' then Hinata hastingly sat on the side of the bed poking her fingers together and looking down saying, What do you mean?'

'Okay I wont tell if you let me have the sleep ove-- slumber party here. Okay?'

'Okay, uhmmm... you should prepare for your sleep over now.'

'Slumber party. Not a sleep over. Sleep overs are for sissys- and I'm inviting everybody here. My team, your team, team Kakashi, team Asuma, and team Baki's on  
their way here... and oh Sai too. You can invite your boyfriend there too.' before she could even reply he ran for the door because someone rang the door bell.

'He's not my boyfriend. I think.' she said silently

As Neji opened the door Hinata heard Neji say, 'Hey Lee, Ten ten, my team. Do I have some dirt for you...'

Then Hinata ran to Neji and takled him to the wall.

'What was that?' said Lee

'IDK.' replied Ten ten

'Oh, that was nothing. Hehe' she said softly, smiling.

''Guys, Hinata looked at Naruto's dick!! And the best part is Naruto's still a sleep in Hinata's room and doesn't know what happened!' Neji shouted, laughing.

Well they all had thier reactions, Lee tried not to laugh. Ten ten smiled and said, 'Ahh, Hinata-'

'Look, I haven't yet ok? But it was so close then Neji opened the door.' Hinata said.

'Wait so you tried? And thought it was a joke.' Lee said while they were going to the living room.

'lolz. Me too.' Ten ten followed up.

Hinata turned bright red.

'I mean she couldn't even talk straightly when Naruto-kun is around. And she tries to see his cock?'

'I can, I just need the proper motivation.' she said hesitantly.

'I'll bet you 200 yen that couldn't look at Naruto's dick for five seconds.' Neji initiated while putting down 200 yen on the center table

'I'll bet her 300 yen that she couldn't even touch Naruto-kun's cock for two seconds.' Lee said while putting down 300 yen and looking Hinata with a intimidating  
look.

'I'll bet you, Hinata, 500 yen that you couldn't suck on his thingy for three seconds.' Ten ten said while placing 500 yen on the table.

'Thingy?' Neji asked.

'Come on, you could come up with something better than that.' Lee said.

'Well it's better than penis.' Ten ten said.

'Agreed' Both boys said.

'I'll bet you a that I can do all of those challeges, 1K, each!' Hinata shouted while slamming her ATM Card on the table.

'Whoa that's not you.' they said. Then Hinata realized what she just did and wanted to back out, but before she said anything Neji already put all the bets in one black box. 'Okay. Let's do this! I can't wait to taste my 1K! BWAHAHAHAHA!' Neji shouted. No time to back out now.

As Hinata walked in the room, Ten ten and Lee drilled four small holes on the wall from the living room towards the Hinata's bedroom while Neji activated his Byakugan. Hinata was already pulling Naruto's pants down Ten ten fainted. 'Watanoob.' Lee said. Hinata grabbed it and stared at it for a while. The she started sucking on it, that's when Lee almost fainted. Shes been sucking for ten seconds now when they heard Naruto moan from his sleep, this turned Hinata on and started to reach inside her pants to rub her cabbage. That's when Naruto suddenly sat up and shouted, 'Give me that back! I bought it and I get to eat it! ... Shit, it was just a dream.' amazingly Hinata didn't notice anything. Lee fainted.

Then Naruto felt something sensational between his legs, he looked down and saw Hinata bobbing her head up and down. Hinata then noticed a movement from Naruto, she tilted her eyes up and say Naruto was awake. She huridly sat at the side of the bed with her hands on her lap while looking down embaraced. 'N- Naruto-kun, I- I'm s- sorry. I- I j- just l- loved you f- for so l- long.' Then Naruto pulled his pants up and made his way to Hinata and embraced her from behind. 'It's okay. I actually don't mind. I love you too. Why don't we take this to the next level.' Hinata was stunned while Naruto unzipped her hoodie. She turned in to a darker shade of red, 'Why don't you do something, Hinata, he's finally noticing you.' she thought.

'O- ok...' Then she turned around to plant one on Naruto. Then they heard a thud from outside the room.

Naruto ran outside and Hinata zipped her hoodie and followed. Well... they saw Team Gai lying down the living room unconscious while someone rings the door bell. Naruto, trying to wake up Neji and notices that Neji's Byakugan was activeted which means he was watching them the whole time, 'Oi. Neji, Neji. Oi.' he says. While Hinata answers the door and sees team Kakashi complete with Sasuke, Sai and Sakura. Neji jumps up to welcome more visitors.

'Hey guys, do I have some dir-' then he was takled by Naruto and Hinata.

With out even talking what happened team Kakashi walked to the living room and put down their stuff, laughing.

'Hey team Gai, we need to help team Baki, they're being hunt down by the Akatsuki.. oh and I saw team Kurenai on thier way here.' says Sakuke

Noticing that they wont get up he shouts, 'HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU GUYS!! HHEELLOO!! Sai help me carry these guys to team Baki. We don't have time for this.'

Team Kakashi were off with team Gai to help team Baki (so many teams).

Alone with Hinata, Naruto asked one question, 'So why did you suck me off? Instead of telling me how you feel? I mean we could do that even better when I was  
awake and know what was happening.'

'A- ano...' as she turned around Naruto kissed her. She was stunned, staring blankly to the air. Then realized what was happening, she accepted. She starts prodding her (yes her) tongue to request entrance since she thought that Naruto already initiated the kiss. He accepts and the room's temperature raises 10 degrees. Naruto unzippes her hoodie once more and slips her pants down, then moves his kiss down to her neck, reciving a hesitant moan. Hinata brings Naruto up and unzippes his jacket. She kneels down to unbutton Naruto's pants then lets it fall to the ground then she came face to face with the bump again, this time it's under boxers... DANDANDAN!! She stands up and kissed Naruto passionately, tongues fighting for dominance. Leaving Naruto in his black fit shirt & boxers, while Hinata was wearing her bra under her thin tanktop & cute nice girl underwear, with that little ribbon over the hem. As Naruto pins Hinata to the wall, the door swings open... o,O

Both team Kurenai and team Asuma enters the apartment.

Okay let's list down the people who saw the NaruHina 'let's have sex later after we make-out' scene:

1. Ino - WHOA!!

2. Shikamaru - Wait! are they making out?

3. Choji - I don't think he saw, his head was in a bag of chips... --, --

4. Kiba - Shit! where'd I put the camera!!

5. Shino - Okay...

They hurridly get thier clothes and ran to the nearest bathroom. They got dressed and went out to find out that the others has returned with team Baki. The story already has been said to team Baki with the addition of the scene team Kurenai & team Asuma just saw earlier.

'Wait... How about my clothes? and my PJ's?' Naruto asked.

'OH!! WAIT WAIT... I think I have it here somewhere.' Neji said as he looks inside one of the bags that team Kakashi bought, 'No, not that, nope, I don't think Sasuke packed your PJ's...'

'Uhm.. Thats because that's not his... That's mine.' Sai says.

'Ohh... how about this one... nope, nahh, nope.' as Neji opens another bag.

'That's because that's my bag.' Sasuke points out.

'So that's why it has dirty mags, I see.'

'Uhmmm... Jeez... uhhh... who put that there... lolz... :D'

'How about this bag... Oh here it is...' Neji pulls out a nightgown

'Why don't you ask before you raid my bag?' exclaimes Sakura, while snatching her nightgown frem Neji.

'Don't worry I found it.' clarifies Naruto, 'So? What's for dinner?'

'Dinners are for losers. That's why I prepared a scary movie to watch... AHWWOOOO!!' Neji replied.

'OK... What are we going to eat?' Gaara asked.

'Oh, that... umm... ano... well...'

'I don't think this plan was thought thru.' Ino complied.

'OH!! POPCORN!! All movies should be watched with popcorn... It's tasty, it has carbs, and it's light.'

'How can something with carbs be light?' Temari asked.

'I mean it's light by weight... huuu...' before Kankuro even said a word Neji interuppted, 'And carbs is energy... it's somewhat healthy too.' Neji said with a grin.

'Okay, let's just get in to our PJ's and get this over with.' Shikamara insisted.

As everybody were changing, Hinata desided to start popping the corn, while Neji asked the help of the guys to get the matresses to the living room. You'd be  
surprised how many matresses would fit in thier living room. Then a very uncomfortable conversation was held at the kitchen.

'So.. Hinata... yous sucked off Naruto?' Temari said coming out of the shadows.

'H- huh?' Hinata blurted out of astonishment

'Don't hide it hinata we already know.' Ino said.

As Hinata opened her mouth another figure came out of the darkness.

'Know what?' Sakura asked.

'Yeah what?' Ten ten followed.

'That Hinata sucked Naruto off.' Choji said.

'Wait... what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to her Neji-kun and the other guys get the matresses?' Ino said

'OH!! Right...' Choji said while tapping his head making his way to the storage.

'Ok... getting back to buisiness...' Temari initiated

'Well... I- I didn't get to finish it... N- Naruto-kun woke up...' she replied.

'Aww... what a pity.' Ten ten answered.

'That's because she doesn't have the guts to do it, ok?' Ino said.

'I have a solution... Here!!' Sakura extended her arm to give Hinata a pill.

'W- what is i- it?' Hinata asked

'Wait, I remember that smell.' Temari said while smelling the pill.

'Growth enhancer?' Ten ten asked.

'No, ECSTASY!!' Ino Shouted.

The shout was loud, quite loud... loud enough for the boys to hear at the living room. They were already finished transfering the matresses. Then Sai heard a slight shout.

'Huh.. sorry, I didn't hear.' Sai said.

'Hear what?' Sasuke asked.

'Didn't you say anything?'

'No he didn't.' Shika said

'Dude i freakin' heard a faint sound of ecstasy'

'Dudes I always wondered what a pussy is...' Choji said

'Well it's a cat...' Sai replies

'No, it someone who really is a coward and a loser.' Sasuke says

'I beg to differ...' Neji says, 'It's the box a dick comes in.'

They all looked at Neji as he inserted the disc to the dvd player.

'Okay? then what's cum?' Choji follows up

'WHAT??' Kiba said

'It's semen' Shika says

'It's what happens when you ejaculate... like... I'm going to cum, YEAH!! look at that, oh you can't it's in your eye. '

'It's how internet sluts spell 'come'... like... cum 2 my website'

As the conversation starts the girls entered the room.

'Hey, didn't you guys- gals hear a faint shout of ecstasy?' Neji asked the girls.

All of them looked at Ino whom said, 'What?' The movie already started, when everybody was already had their attention at the 5 and a half feet television screen, Hinata suddenly sat at Naruto's lap... sitting in the couch... alone.

Naruto, astonished blurted out 'Hinata, what are you doing?' not knowing that Hinata had a pill. 'Naruto-kun, do you want me?' Naruto shoked the Hinata wasn't stuttering. 'I said, do you want me?' she said while rubbing her well rounded ass against his hardening member. 'OHHH... Yes...' she smirks. Naruto turns her around and kisses her slashing his tongue with hers. Naruto had tremendous dominance over her tongue. Moaning, she unbuttons Naruto's pajamas and plays with his abdomens.

Naruto reaches under her to find out that she was wet, soaking wet. Still kissing he massages her clit in a circular motion. Hinata moans in pleasure. Pinning Hinata down to the couch, Naruto starts to pull the straps of her nightgown revealing her tits. To honest Naruto didn't expect her breasts to be a bit bigger than average, knowing that, he start massaging one bump with one hand and delicatly sucking on the other. Licking it in a cicular motion filcking it once and a wile as he was massaging the other in the same way, not neglecting her clit. As every second passes by Hinata's moans and pants get even faster. Hinata moans louder, but tries to keep it down as she knows that the room was full of people. Noticing this Naruto stops as Hinata was reaching climax. This disappointed her makin her yearn for more of him.

Later that night...

Hinata waits patiently for everybody to go to sleep. When the time was about right she went to Naruto's matress and woke him up. 'Naruto-kun... I want you... now!' She said commandingly. Naruto snapps out from drowsiness, slipps off his pajamas. Hinata then getts off her nightgown and Kisses Naruto once again. After a while she makes her way down to his midsection and says, 'Now to do this the right way.' she then licks his shaft vigorously. Naruto moans for pleasure. Hinata then puts his slab of meat inside her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. More moans are being heard from Naruto. He reaches his climax, filling Hinata's mouth with his gravy. At the pleasure of this they seem to have forgotten that there are people in the room. 'You don't taste that bad. Heck, you taste great' Hinata complements as she crawls up to get another kiss.

'My turn...' Naruto says, while in shock Naruto turns her over.

Naruto stuns Hinata with his kiss, 'Oh so hot... shit... I'm dripping wet.' she thought to herself. Naruto then places butterfly kisses on her jaw line, down her neck and around her collar bone. Hinata moans in pleasure as Naruto makes his way to her tits. Naruto does what he did earlier. He nibbles on her nipples and flicks it with his tongue. Every flick he gets a louder moan thaan the other. 'I'm just getting started.' he replies as he makes his way to her cunt. It was soaking wet.

Then he gently teased Hinata with his tongue and fingers, tracing all over the inside of her thighs and near and around her pussy. 'Shit... Naruto-kun, stop teasing, just get to it.' Hinata says between moans. Then Naruto places his mouth atop her sweet cunt and spread them with his tongue. Recieving grunts of pleasure and more juice. Wanting to hear more, Naruto places his mouth over the opening to her pussy, kissing it like he would on her mouth and gently push his tongue down into her sweet, wet cunt. More grunts were heard. 'Fuck... don't... stop...' she inserts in between grunts as the bucks herself to Naruto feeding more of herself.

Naruto continues to tongue fuck her until Hinata bucks up towards his mouth from pleasure and more moans come out. Gently, he pulls his tongue out and lick around but not on her clit. He gets his fingers and gently rubs the top of Hinata's clit until its erect and hard. 'MORE... NARUTO... MORE...' he smirks and slides his tongue over the top of her clit and all around until she moans even harder. Naruto makes his lips into a shape of an "O" overtop of her clit and sucks on it, 'That's all you go-' Hinata was stunned with the pleasure as Naruto inserted three fingers in her. 'Yeah... do that again.' He repeats it until she cums shouting his name on the top of her voice. Getting her honey thru his fingers and to his tongue.

While Hinata was still panting Naruto made his way up to her and started hissing her. Hinata pushed him away and said while trying to get some air, 'I.. want to... feel you in... side of me.' Naruto smiled, he was happy that she took the initative, because he didn't know how to ask her. He took her in to a missionary position. (I know it's boring but its their first time...) 'Do you want this?' Naruto said teasingly while he rubbs his member on her cunt. 'Yeah... sooo much...' with moans of pleasure following it. 'Are you sure?' then he prods her pussy. 'You well know what I freaking wan't Naruto-kun.' she replied silently. He inserts his groin in her and feels her barrier.

Then in one powerful thrust he breaks her hymen making her scream in pain as she bit her finger, snapping out of the effect of the love pill. Then Naruto trys to pull himself out but Hinata refuses. 'We've got this far already.' he nodds and moves in again the out, repeating it for a few times. As the cries turn to moans, he knows that the pain was gone, but she was still bitting one finger. Then he begins thrusting in to her, and the sound of flesh slapping to each other was resounding (kinda sounds like when you make the serpent seal then slapping you plams together but keeping the fingers gripping... yeah) the moans turn to grunts of pleasure.As the sound of their flesh slapping reached Hinata, she was reminded that she was making love with the man of her dreams. As she looked up to Naruto, all sweaty and turned on, she turned red and stared blankly. And after a few thrusts she fainted. A few more thrusts woke her up and she started to grab the wet sheets. As she reached her climax she starts to grab her boobs and starts massaging them. 'I- I t- think I- I'm g- going t- to c- c- cum.' she shouted as her stuttering voice came back. Naruto felt her walls squezzing him, then juices start to escape.

Then Naruto flipped then over so that Hinata could ride her. She felt more of Naruto inside her and started bouncing. Her boobs were moving turning Naruto on. Placing her hand on his chests, she moves even faster. Moans and grunts are being heard thru out the room waking Gaara up. Gaara looked around and saw what was happening. He also saw Kiba... awake.

'How'd you wake up?' Gaara asked.

'The room smelled like sex...' Kiba answered.

As they watched, more people woke up and in a while all the people were a wake. Not noticing anything, the two love machines continued to make love. After a while Naruto started thrusting Hinata to the air. She moaned and came in a few. Then Naruto turned her over and began prodding her ass.

Hinata didn't like where this was going, but before she even could say a word, Naruto thrusted in her. Hinata tried not to shout. 'N- Naruto-kun, p- please s- stop... I - I'm g- going t- to s- scream...' she said. 'Then scream.' Naruto replied. 'help...' Hinata whispered in reason that she was afraid to scream. 'That was it?' Naruto said, 'I want you to shout it!' feeling that the pain is already subsideing and pleasure was increasing Hinata said, 'more...'

'Huh?' Naruto asked while still pumping. 'I- I s- said... m- more... p- please?' she said hesitatingly. 'What happened to all the 'I'll scream' shit' Hinata already pissed replied, 'I dont give a damn what I said now fuck me like it's the only fock you'll get for life!!' then Naruto was motivated to thrust faster, and faster. Hearing Hinata moan and grasp the sheets tighter and tighter was turning him on thus moving faster. With a few thrusts Naruto came in her ass and lied down beside her.

'That was great.' Naruto said.

'I- I g- guess i- it w- was...' Hinata replied.

'ARE YOU KIDDING!! I GOT SOME GREAT FOOTAGE!! JUST WAIT 'TILL I GET THIS IN THE NET!!' Neji shouted.

* * *

If it was short I'm very sorry. Please review


End file.
